


First Times Are Always The Hardest

by Tuftsie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparating, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, I haven't really done this before, James is ready to go, Lily is nervous to apparate her muggle husband, Tumblr Prompt, Witch Lily, enjoy i think, i think, idk - Freeform, muggle James, this is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuftsie/pseuds/Tuftsie
Summary: So I legitimately just wrote this in maybe 30min because I saw a prompt on tumblr from mad-eye-moodee, so I decided to write it cuz why the fuck not.
Lily is nervous about taking James along side apparating because she has never done it with a muggle before. James does his best to calm her down since they are already almost late. This is in their mid to late 20s I think. Enjoy





	

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked, her green eyes searching his. "We really don't have to do this if you aren't comfortable with it. We can still drive-"   
"Lily." James softly interrupted, grabbing her shoulders to calm her. "I am sure. It will be ok, nothing is going to go wrong. You do this all the time, ok? This time I'm just going to be coming along for the ride. Besides, if we don't, we'll be late.” His eyes twinkled as he grinned at her, succeeding in calming her down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He was right of course, she had done side along apparition before, though never before with a muggle. How hard could it be? Her mind raced as she imagined all the ways it could go wrong, he could be hurt even killed! They couldn’t do this, they definitely should find another way. 

Suddenly James cleared his throat and she looked up at him again. “I can almost hear your thoughts from here Lil. Just because I don’t have any of your super incredible power-” She rolled her eyes. “- doesn’t mean this will go wrong. You can do it. I have complete trust in you.”  
She nodded slowly, some of the anxiety in her mind lessening. It was now or never.  
“O-ok, well, how about you… um.” She struggled to find the best way to do it, wanting it to go as well as possible. “Maybe, like this?” She wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hers going around his waist. He chuckled, tucking her closer to his side as she focused on what next. “So you remember what I told you, right? When you feel me turn, tur-” 

“ Turn with you and never let you go. I know Lil, I kinda got it the 100th time you told me.” He said, still smiling crookedly. “Now let's get going or we’re going to be late whether or not we apparate.” He held her tightly, reassuring her that he knew what he was doing. She nodded. “Ok, and make sure you tell me if anything feels wrong or painful. The instant it happens I need to know!”  
“Of course Lily, the instant there’s anything wrong, I will tell you. But it’ll only be a moment, then it will be over. You can do it.”   
Lily sighed and finally began to focus. They needed to get to the Ministry, Alice and Frank were being awarded for their heroics and Lily and James wanted to be there to support them. So, Lily envisioned the apparition zone in her mind. She made sure it was the clearest image she could get and then quickly turned, James turning with her, and with a loud crack they disappeared.

 

They landed hard on the marble floors of the zone, Lily not being used to being the sole support in the movement, was still a bit off center when James suddenly collapsed. She nearly screamed, dropping down next to him and trying to find what had gone wrong. Was he splinched? Worse? “James?! James Potter you better wake up this instant!” She shook him lightly, trying to get a response. After a few terrifying seconds of silence, James sat up with a gasp, colour returning to his cheeks. He turned, meeting the terrified gaze of his wife, as he struggled to regain his breath. “Holy shit, Lily! That was… fantastic!” He grinned widely, his eyes shining brightly as he managed to stand up. “Honestly, that was the best thing ever, this is the only way I want to travel from now on, well, besides the brooms.” Lily gaped at him in shock before hitting his shoulder. “You scared me! I wasn’t expecting you to just… collapse like that! I thought I did something wrong!” James chuckled as her eyes flashed. “I’m sorry Lil, there isn’t much that can prepare you for the sensation of being forced through a very tight tube. I guess it was a bit too much for me to take all at once.” He winked at her, but seeing her still upset, he sobered. “It’s alright Lily, I’m ok.” He took her into her arms, surrounding her in the warmth she always associated with him. “You did everything correctly, no one could have prepared me better for this and I’m sure that with anyone else I definitely would have been at risk of splinching. But not with you. We are alright. We are safe. Okay?”  
She nodded against his shoulder, managing to relax as she felt him, safe and whole, surrounding her. He let her go, taking a step back. “You alright?”  
She smiled. “Yeah. You still scared me though.” The mischievous glint returned to his eyes as he laughed, taking her arm in his. “Well then I suppose I will have to make it up to you. Maybe a dance? There is dancing after right? Oh god, what am I to do if there is no dancing? I’ll be doomed!” She laughed with him as they entered the hall, enveloped by the low thrum of the crowd. She gripped his arm tighter as she took joy in knowing that James was right.  
They were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you did, hope you liked it. I am fairly certain this is the first thing of writing I have ever posted online so let me know how much it sucked and how I can suck less. Yep. ok bye


End file.
